The project has three goals: 1) to investigate the relationship between manipulation and looking in the recognition of objects and object characteristics; 2) to explore the effects of movement on the recognition of object structure; and 3) to investigate the infant's ability to abstract or detect different features of objects from his experience with them. All the studies have been designed to familiarize infants with a particular object or type of object and then to test their ability to recognize the object in a new context or to recognize an instance of a type of objects. In some cases, infants will be allowed to manipulate objects as they are familiarized with them; in other cases, such as the studies on object movement or the studies with infants younger than 5 months, the familiarization will be visual only. The infant's recognition of an object's structure, its texture, its color and its size will be investigated. Some stimuli will be three-dimensional and some will be two-dimensional. The effect of object movement on recognition of object structure will also be studied in adults since there are few data to use as a reference for the findings with infants.